In many sliding door and window assemblies, extendable screens (such as insect screens) or blinds are used. These screens or blinds are often fabricated from a flexible material that is wound on and off a rod when used.
In order to maintain tension in the screen or blind material, one or more tensioned cables are attached to the screen or blind. The cable or cables are themselves wound on and off a spool as the screen or blind is drawn across the door or window opening.
The drawback of conventional spool assemblies is that, should there be a loss of tension in the cable such as if the cable slips off a pulley or during installation, the installer accidentally drops a cable), the cable may simply slip off the spool. Facilitating the winding of the cable back onto the spool often involves the complete removal of the spool assembly from the door or window assembly. This is both time-consuming and fiddly, and there is a risk of damaging the cable and the spool during this process.
Thus, there would be an advantage if it were possible to provide a spool assembly that in instances of a loss of cable tension, was capable of preventing the cable from becoming disengaged from the spool.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.